My Babysitter's A Vampire  Forever and Ever
by Forbiddendawn
Summary: Sarah's old friend moves to Whitechapel expecting her life to be normal. But when vampires, visions and spells turn her life upside down she decides that might not be possible. Pairings: Ethan/OC Erica/Rory. More pairings may come soon. Rated T to be safe
1. New Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My babysitter's a vampire (Sadly) nor do I own the character (Even more sadly) but I do own my O.C Georgina and the _random_ yet compelling words that make up this story. :P

**(A/N)** I am extremely addicted to MBAV and madly in love with Ethan 3. This is my first fan fic so any reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated. Please enjoy!

**My Babysitter's a Vampire – Forever and Eternity**

**Chapter 1 – New Girl**

**Sarah's P.O.V**

Slamming my locker shut I looked at the text I had just received a few more times before smiling to myself. I was pulled out of my trance by Erica who – by the look on her face – wanted me to catch a _snack_ with her.

"I've told you," I snapped, annoyed with her persistence on the matter, "I am not going to start ruining other people's lives the same way mine has been ruined."

She kept her gaze on me before saying slowly, "I was just _wonder_-ing what you were smiling about?" She pulled the most angelic face I have ever seen her make, which I couldn't help but laugh at.

"Yeah," I snorted, "Like you would care."

I turned and started walking to class but she grasped my shoulder spinning me round.

"But I do," she whispered. I realised the angel look had ceased to vanish so I gave in.

"Fine," I muttered, and then I told her about my _old_ best friend moving to live in Whitechapel. She jumped up and down clapping her hands like an excited 4-year-old. "Oh Goodie!" Erica squealed, "More food." Her angelic look turned devilish as she extended her fangs and winked.

"**NO!**" I yelled in disbelief, "This _is_ my _best_ friend we're talking about _**NOT**_ your dinner." Sighing I walked off to class.

After class I headed over to Ethan's to babysit his little sister, Jane. When I arrived I saw him sitting on the couch so I proceeded to let myself in, the perks of not _yet _being a full vampire.

"Hey," I sniggered watching him jump from the sofa in fright almost knocking over a glass of water in the process. "Sorry I scared you," I laughed, I really couldn't help it.

"It's...um...ok," He replied brushing himself off. I walked over to him before plopping myself down on the couch. He joined me and I decided now might be the best time to tell him.

"Ethan?" I started. He turned his head towards me and smiled. "My friend is moving to Whitechapel so..." I stopped when I saw him put his head in his hands and let out a groan.

"What?" I asked, worried. He lifted his head ever so slightly.

"Vampires, werewolves, creatures of the _supernatural_!" he muttered. "Not exactly the safest place on earth."

He had a point. I mean out of all the places she could have gone to, she chose to come here. It wasn't exactly sensible but I couldn't change her mind.

I put a hand on his shoulder before looking at him.

"Don't worry about her," I said slowly trying to choose the correct words, "We can protect her, anyway you and Benny have lived here practically all your life and you're both still in one piece...technically."

I mean other than the whole seer and spell master business they were still human. He looked at me and I saw he was grinning. "At least Rory might _finally_ get a girlfriend," He sniggered.

We both couldn't hold it in much longer as we collapsed into fits of giggles. "Yeah and the world will stop spinning too." I added.

We both made our way upstairs as it was time for Jane to go to sleep. I sighed as I tucked her up in bed. Closing the door gently, trying not to make a sound, I wandered into Ethan's room.

The comics, action figures and posters that lined the room cast shadows across his messy floor. He was sitting at his desk with a pen in his mouth trying to work out a difficult math question. When it came to him he jotted it down before spinning the chair to face me.

"Sarah," he said slowly pronouncing every letter as carefully as the last, "What made _you _move to Whitechapel?" He looked genuinely curious. His brow furrowed as his chocolate brown eyes bore into mine.

I sighed before responding "I really don't know."

He didn't buy it; I could see _that_ clear enough. Even so he didn't press it further but I knew deep down it would resurface one day and I would be compelled to tell him the truth.

**Georgina's P.O.V**

I could tell it was morning by the sun leaking through the windows of our new house. It felt oddly comforting laying there even if I was in an unknown residence. I decided to take some time admiring my new room, with its cream walls and dark wood floor.

Starting to get a bit bored I jumped out of bed, eager to look around the new neighbourhood and meet some new friends. It took me ten minutes to decide what to wear but in the end I settled for a green and white striped top, denim jeans and a navy hoodie. After cramming in a quick breakfast I slipped my sneakers on ready to escape outside.

Before I had the chance to open the wide oak doors the doorbell chimed announcing the arrival of a visitor, probably someone to welcome us to the town.

"Sarah!" I yelled, delighted yet confused as I opened the door to see my old best friend standing there. I tried to think how she knew where I lived?

I went to hug her but instead found myself falling forward. Somehow Sarah managed to catch me before I fell flat on my face by pulling me into a swift hug before exclaiming "Wow, you look different!"

It was true, I did look different. My once long curly locks a bright shade of brownish gold had been replaced by shorter hair which had darkened to a more noticeable brown. I now wore my hair straight where it fell just past my shoulders. I was taller but only ever so slightly, I had always been shorter than most of the girls at school. My eyes were still the chocolate shade of brown they had always been ever since I was born.

We hugged one more time before she dragged me off to meet some of her friends.

I found that that one question still lingered in my mind so I took the opportunity to ask her how she knew where my new house was.

My question obviously took her by surprise as a startled look crossed her face before she replied "Oh you...err...texted it to me last night."

Strangely I didn't recall ever texting her my address but I put it off as bad memory on my part.

After a few minutes of catching up we arrived at a house on the corner of a street. She knocked a few times before a little girl with blonde hair answered the door.

"Oh," she grinned, "Hi Sarah..._and_ Georgina."

Perplexed as to how she knew my name I looked at Sarah confused.

"Don't worry," the girl nodded, "Sarah's told us _all_ about you."

The little girl, supposedly called Jane, led us through to the lounge where I was offered something to eat and drink.

After I was finished Sarah pulled me off the sofa, announcing the fact we were going upstairs.

"You just have to meet Ethan and Benny," she giggled, "You are _so_ like them."

She rolled her eyes as I replied, "How come?"

"You'll see," she sniggered as I followed her. She led me to a door with a metal sign reading 'Ethan's Room'.

Sarah knocked twice before the door opened to reveal a boy. He was taller than me by quite a bit and his hair was all messy but a bright shade of brown. He had hazel eyes and was wearing a striped polo and jeans. Clearing his throat he frowned "Sarah what do you wa-" he stopped suddenly, his mouth dropping open before he recollected himself and leant against the door frame. Smiling he said "Hey, I'm Benny but you can call me-"

He stopped short again, probably caused by the glare Sarah was now giving him. He stepped aside cautiously, allowing us to enter the room.

The walls were blue and covered with posters and shelves filled with thousands of action figures, collector's items, video games and comics.

"Wow," was all I managed to utter, gazing round at Ethan's room. Soon my gaze fell upon a boy my age getting up from his desk chair, I assumed he was Ethan.

As his chocolate brown eyes met mine he smiled warmly. I couldn't help but smile back.

I noticed he was about the same height as me which was a relief as that isn't often the case. He too had messy brown hair but it was different in a way. Benny's hair stuck up so it covered only the top of his head where as Ethan's fell down slightly so it covered his neck as well.

He put his hands in the pockets of his baggy trousers as he made his way over to meet us. "Hi," he breathed before pulling one hand out to shake mine. I giggled.

"I like your room," I smiled, happy to find I wasn't the only one into video games. Ethan blushed and stared at his feet.

"Meet nerd one and nerd two," Sarah gestured to each boy while saying this. "I'm sure you will fit right in," she laughed.

I had always been geeky. I couldn't help it. I loved computers and electronics and anything to do with science.

"Yeah, completely," I sighed remembering the numerous times I had been bullied at school.

I'd almost forgotten Benny was in the room as well, so it made me jump when he said "Don't tell me you're a nerd too?"

"Yeah I am, mostly with computers" I replied boldly. Ethan's head shot up as I said this.

I expected Benny to laugh or even call me names but what I didn't expect was for him to high five me and say, "Oh my gosh that is so cool!"

Ethan sat down at his desk chair. "Sorry about him," he said, nodding at his friend who was now jumping up and down on the spot, "He gets a little...excited."

We all laughed except Benny who was _still_ bouncing continuously.

After Benny had calmed down we spent the rest of the day chatting. I felt like I knew both Ethan _and_ Benny from all the stuff Sarah had told me over the years.

Soon it was time for me to head home. After saying goodbye Sarah explained that Ethan's parents had asked her to babysit Jane tonight so I walked back on my own.

When I got in I kicked my shoes off and was about to tread my way up to bed when my Mum appeared.

"Hi sweetie," she smiled, trying to give me a hug while _I_ tried to make a quick getaway. She caught me before I could even make it to the first step.

"_Mum," _I groaned as she squeezed me tighter before popping a kiss on my forehead.

"All right!" she surrendered laughing at how much I have grown up.

When I finally _did_ make it to bed I yawned before tangling myself up in my duvet.

"Whitechapel must be such a normal place to live," I thought to myself thinking of how normal the streets, houses and school looked. It was a nice normal though.

At the time I just didn't know how wrong I was.


	2. The Return

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My babysitter's a vampire (Sadly) nor do I own the character (Even more sadly) but I do own my O.C Georgina and the _random_ yet compelling words that make up this story. :P**  
><strong>

**(A/N): Sorry for the long wait. Homework stopped me updating but I will try to get the next chapter out quicker :) I love Ethan and Matthew 3 xxx Please read and review! Thanks, Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>My Babysitter's a Vampire – Forever and Eternity<span>

Chapter 2 – The Return

**Georgina's P.O.V**

I woke up bright and early expecting to be back home in England, consequently it took a moment of adjustment to realise I was in Whitechapel. After getting dressed, I sprinted downstairs two steps at a time before coming to a halt in the hallway. Just as I was about to proceed into the kitchen I heard the door bell ring loud and clear. Expecting it to be Sarah I opened it smiling broadly. To my surprise it wasn't Sarah but instead a complete stranger. The stranger was tall with dark hair and was smiling at me in a way that made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck.

"Hello Georgina" he smirked, "I'm Jesse." He held out a long hand. I looked at it hesitantly before shaking it.

"I'm looking for Sarah; you don't happen to know where she is, do you?" I wasn't sure whether to tell him or not for a number of reasons. Firstly I didn't know who he was other than his name and secondly he was still making me feel uncomfortable.

Then again he did know Sarah's name... "Sorry I don't," I replied slowly. I then bade him goodbye and shut the door.

I ate my breakfast very quickly after my encounter with Jesse eager to go over to Ethan's. Maybe he would know who Jesse is. After slipping my shoes on, I made my way to Ethan's running from block to block. When I made it I took a moment to bend over and regain some breath before knocking.

**Ethan's P.O.V**

Yawning I traipsed over to the door and opened it. I was surprised to see a very anxious Georgina bending over panting.

"Ethan-I-need-to-talk-to-you," she panted, clearly out of breath, and then she added quieter, "Now."

I stepped aside to let her in, still a bit shocked. I lead her upstairs where she sat down on my bed.

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly hoping that my parents wouldn't wake up. She merely shook her head before saying, "Someone knocked on my door this morning."

I didn't understand so I waited for her to continue.

"He was a stranger; I've never met him before." I still didn't _quite _understand but I had an idea of where it was going and I knew I wouldn't like it.

"He said he wanted to know where Sarah was, the only problem is she's never mentioned him before and-," she trailed off as my eyes had widened in shock, "What was his name," I croaked my voice strangled.

"Jesse," she whispered. It felt like a hand had gripped my heart as I grabbed her arm and half sprinted downstairs she followed and I was surprised to see she kept up.

"No," I muttered under my breath, "No, no, no, no, no!" When we arrived downstairs we heard a knock. Sighing I opened it expecting to see Sarah; instead there stood a sneering figure. "Jesse!" I yelled throwing Georgina behind me.

"Ethan," he smirked, "Shame you didn't end up turning but I have to admit it is nice to see you again."

I turned to look at Georgina; she was currently looking extremely confused. I smiled weakly at her. In a blur Jesse managed to get behind me and grab her. Gasping I whirled around ready to strike but I couldn't for the fear of hurting her instead. I knew Sarah would kill me already so I stayed where I was.

"Now Ethan," he sneered, "You either come with me..."

I waited knowing already how the sentence would end.

"Or she does."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger :O<strong>** What do you think Ethan will do? Tell me by reviewing! I will try and update soon**

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	3. It All Begins with a Choice

**I am sooo sorry for th****e incredibly long wait but here it is, as promised, Chapter 3. Please enjoy and once again I am extremely sorry that I kept you waiting. As a little sorry present I am now working on Chapter 4 which (hopefully) will be uploaded today/tomorrow! :D**

**"Sorry for the chapter title (Twilight references) I just thought it would be funny :D"**

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own My Babysitter's a Vampire (if I did Sarah and Ethan would already be together) or any of the characters except Georgina who is mine :D

* * *

><p><span>My Babysitter's a Vampire – Forever and Eternity<span>

Chapter 3 – It All Begins with a Choice

**Sarah's P.O.V**

The sun was beating down upon the town of Whitechapel causing me a lot of discomfort. I ended up running to Georgina's house to avoid being exposed to the sun's rays. I knocked cautiously not sure whether in my flurry of panic I had arrived at the wrong house.

To my relief the door opened and Georgina's Mum stood their smiling. "If you're looking for Georgina dear she's at Ethan's house," she told me gently. I smiled and gave her my thanks before dashing off in the opposite direction.

When I arrived at the familiar apartment I was surprised to see the door slightly ajar. I wandered over cautiously before pushing it open.

As the door swung open I gasped. Georgina was gagged and tied up, while lying on the floor. I ran over and took the rag from her mouth and started fumbling with the ropes.

"What happened?" I asked hurried. I stood up before pulling her up too.

"Jesse...Ethan...upstairs...he's got him!" she tried to explain quickly. I nodded, fear threatening to consume me but I snapped out of it before seeing her sprint up the stairs. I followed her, she had no idea how dangerous Jesse was, not to mention I didn't want her to find out I was a vampire. I was still fighting with myself deciding whether or not to tell her. The balance of our friendship all hung in the light of that one choice, to tell or not.

We came to a halt just outside Ethan's room where we heard hushed voices.

"So glad you took me up on my offer," a low voice hissed, probably Jesse's.

"Just please don't hurt them, _any_ of them," replied a shaky voice, more than likely Ethan's.

I instantly felt a wave of hatred wash over me. In that moment it felt like my view of Jesse had changed completely. I wanted him gone, _forever_. I never wanted to see his ugly face again.

I looked over at Georgina who nodded. "One, two, THREE!" I mouthed as we burst through the door. Jesse looked more than a little surprised I was glad to see but his face instantly turned into glee.

"I see you've lured your friend's right to me," he sneered menacingly. Ethan shook his head furiously.

"That's not what we agreed," he yelled struggling against the binds that held him prisoner on his own chair. I saw his pained expression as he realised Jesse didn't care about agreements of any sort, especially not ones that included _me_.

"Let him go," I said simply, knowing though that it wouldn't be enough.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, do you really think that would work?" Jesse sneered. I saw a gleam of menace flash across his eyes as he strolled over to the chair. He was now directly behind the struggling Ethan.

"No," I whispered, ashamed. Ashamed I wasn't strong enough to make the choice between Ethan and Georgina. If I could make the choice of telling Georgina about my being a vampire I could save Ethan. If I couldn't then...I don't know what Jesse would do to him. Did I really value my friendship with Georgina more than Ethan's life?

_No_.

I sped quickly towards Georgina and said, "I'm sorry," before facing Jesse again. As I turned towards him I saw he was about to _bite_ Ethan! Luckily I was blocking Georgina's view of him so she couldn't see his face...or fangs.

Acting on impulse I bared _my_ fangs and lunged forwards hoping I wasn't too late. I saw Jesse lean closer, ready to strike while Ethan's struggles were getting more desperate. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion, the seconds slipping by slower than watching grass grow.

Only those seconds could save Ethan now, but would they?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the cliffhanger it was mean't to have effect music with it but it failed again XD (lol)<strong>

**Now I will go and continue Chapter 4! Cheerio for now :D**


	4. URGENT!

**THE SITE IS IN DANGER!**

I've just read an update from KBerry saying this, and I'm seething with anger! A Bill could possibly be passed on January the 24th that will shut down a lot of sites-_INCLUDING THIS ONE. _Do you realise how little time is left? Today is the 20 of January! Do the maths. Yep, you were right, barely 4 days. This time **NO ONE** can linger about and moan. **EVERYONE** can do this, **EVERYONE** should react. We're _all_ going to lose something here, whether it's a favourite story, a friend, or even a nice review! We're all in this **TOGETHER**!

The government is trying to take our world away from us! As cheesy as it sounds, I don't think I could survive without **EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! **This is the world where all my troubles turn to dust and **EVERYONE** loves the things that _I_ love as well, don't let them take all of this away!

Don't think that you _are_ alone just because you feel alone sitting in front of computer screen, this site has over **2 MILLION** members! Remember this, all **TWO MILLION** of you, we are** ALL** avid readers, we are** ALL** people that like writing, maybe not **ALL** but… You get the idea. We're all here for basically the same reasons, I can't stress how much this site means to me. If they shut it down… I don't know what I'll do. **BUT I KNOW** what to do now! I'm going to post this on every one of my stories to raise awareness! We are** STRONG**! Do I have to spell this out to get the message across to you? **W-E- -C-A-N- -D-O- -T-H-I-S!**

I'm not saying it's possible, I'm saying I **KNOW** we can do this. It's gut instinct, but I won't be right unless **YOU** whoever you are reading this, posts this on your profile or in a new chapter, preferably one with a lot of alerts on it. You **HAVE** to make a difference. We are all **UNIQUE, AMAZING, WONDERFUL** and **IMAGINATIVE** people, time to prove that we can do more than sit around chatting. We can beat the government! Do you know how many people there are in the US government? **19500**. Do you know how many people are in the UK government?** 650 MPs**. Can you imagine that?** 20 150 fat irritable adults vs. 2 000 000 adoring fan fiction fans** of many ages, full of compassion for their favourite characters! Do you know what the best part is? The government is always debating! Do we need a fricking **DEBATE** to know that we** LOVE** and by** LOVE** I mean **LOVE** this site?

Are you a fangirl, or even a fan_boy_? Perhaps you love Steve Leopard, Larten Crepsley, Darren Shan, Arra Sails, Lady Evanna or even *shudder* Desmond this site goes down, you will struggle to find people who feel the same. (Although, if you like Desmond, you'll struggle anyway XD)

Maybe you're sad that a book series ended. Maybe you want to write about what happened to Harry Potter's children, or after Darren died. If this site goes down, you can't keep the books alive. You can't share new stories of your favourite characters with the world.

**SO STOP THESE GOVERNMENT SHIT HEADS FROM TAKING OUR SITE!**

So call your senators today and tell them to vote against PIPA! We can do this! If you see this, put something in a new chapter of an existing story! Spread the word!

AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017  
>AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047<br>AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400  
>AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336<br>AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891  
>AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410<br>CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537  
>CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707<br>CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600  
>CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940<br>CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463  
>DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291<br>DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345  
>FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161<br>FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553  
>GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090<br>GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999  
>HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970<br>HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542  
>IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145<br>IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574  
>ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776<br>ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985  
>IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952<br>IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506  
>IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750<br>IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555  
>KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343<br>KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304  
>KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231<br>LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395  
>LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898<br>MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170  
>MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519<br>MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510  
>ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417<br>ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883  
>MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020<br>MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760  
>MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016<br>MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220  
>MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141<br>MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639  
>MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459<br>MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644  
>MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790<br>MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401  
>NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058<br>NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311  
>ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648<br>ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618  
>NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032<br>NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600  
>NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979<br>NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500  
>NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700<br>NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030  
>NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601<br>NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791  
>NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770<br>NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020  
>NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262<br>NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430  
>OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272<br>OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111  
>OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651<br>OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386  
>PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930<br>PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444  
>RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100<br>RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294  
>SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366<br>SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417  
>SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282<br>SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596  
>TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129<br>TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757  
>TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034<br>TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500  
>UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380<br>UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933  
>VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314<br>VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221  
>VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525<br>VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697  
>WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545<br>WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896  
>WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451<br>WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855  
>WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372<br>WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413  
>WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268<p>

Call those numbers** BEFORE** the twenty fourth!

Darren: WHAT? I didn't die for nothing you know!

Larten: This is terrible! I shall have to return to paradise after this!

Steve: THIS IS SO CRAP! I HAVE FANS ON HERE WHO FRICKIN ADORE ME! I WANT TO KILL THE GOVERNMENT!

Evra: Don't let them boss you around.

Mika: Keep the world of vampires alive.

Annie: It's up to YOU to help. Review, re-post this on your stories and profiles, even facebook. DO NOT LET THEM WIN! Spread the word.

Flamers: FLAME THE GOVERNMENT AS HARD AS YOU CAN!

Mary-Sue writers: Charm them into doing what you want!

Fangirls: In the words of Cheryl Cole, FIGHT FOR THIS LOVE!

Me: I hope you know what's coming for you, stupid government! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

All of you, I'm talking to **ALL** of you. Don't bother reading this and just walking away, this world needs people who **REACT**! We were never alone, even when we felt like it, we** ARE** not alone now, **AND WE WILL NEVER, EVER BE ALONE! **I'm saying the truth, I'm speaking from the bottom of my heart! I don't care if I sound cheesy or angry or insane or weird. I will never give up! Please post this. Everyone needs to know! there are millions of us. Alert those millions!


End file.
